As computing devices become more complex, the size and complexity of the semiconductor chips used in the computing devices are increasing, particularly the system on chip (SOC) type semiconductor chips. These types of chips have large areas and are more active or perform more functions. This creates temperature problems for the chips. The more active chips produce more heat and the larger area produces more temperature gradients across the large chips. These temperature gradients need to be monitored and addressed to prevent a degradation of the chip performance. Conventionally, a single temperature sensor was included in the semiconductor packaging to provide sensor data. However, the large area presents a challenge to adequately monitoring temperature gradients with individual sensors.
Accordingly, there are long-felt industry needs for methods that improve upon conventional methods including the improved methods and apparatus provided hereby.
The inventive features that are characteristic of the teachings, together with further features and advantages, are better understood from the detailed description and the accompanying figures. Each of the figures is provided for the purpose of illustration and description only, and does not limit the present teachings.